1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knives, and more specifically to a two handle pizza cutting knife.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices have been proposed by which a pizza may be cut or sliced. Such devices are well known in the art as evidenced by U.S. Patents to Hugh D. Gramann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,479; Jeffrey P. James, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,575; and Michael Ghislain, U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,905. Each of these Patents discloses a pizza cutter having a convex blade adapted for slicing pizza using a rocking motion. Cutting tools having convex shapes have also been the subject of U.S. Design patents including those to James Teague, U.S. Pat. No. 144,225; Paul F. Danielson, U.S. Pat. No. 152,600; and John M. Neuendorf, U.S. Pat. No. 330,665. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 116,136, to Jose M. Aguayo shows an improvement in tobacco-cutters having a slightly convex cutting blade. Swedish Patent Number 96,265, also shows a knife with a convex cutting blade.
However, none of the aforementioned patents disclose a pizza cutter having a convex blade and a handle member having two distinct handles each having finger receiving indentations, wherein one handle extends beyond the front edge of the blade and the other extends beyond the rear edge of the blade.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a two handle pizza cutter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.